Brother Complex
by The Syndrome
Summary: [Chapter 2 is update] Naruto tak pernah mengetahui jika kakaknya itu memiliki sifat 'Brother Complex' terhadapnya, tapi semakin hari batasan antara kakak dan adik itu seolah diterobos oleh kakaknya. Ditambah Ketua OSIS Tsundere yang diam-diam jatuh hati padanya. Dirinya tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya seterusnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Brother Complex**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main Cast:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto **x** Naruko **x**?

 **Summary:**

Naruto tak pernah mengetahui jika kakaknya itu memiliki sifat 'Brother Complex' terhadapnya, tapi semakin hari batasan antara kakak dan adik itu seolah diterobos oleh kakaknya. Ditambah Ketua OSIS Tsundere yang diam-diam jatuh hati padanya. Dirinya tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya seterusnya?

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, GaJe, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Lime(?), Lemon(saya pikir-pikir dulu), Incest, Alternative Universe, Slice of Life, Read 'n Review, Not Like It? Please press 'Back' button.

 **Chapter 1**

"Uhhh..."

Helaan napas pasrah keluar dari mulut remaja tanggung yang tidur terlentang di atas ranjang kesayangannya, bola matanya sesekali menerawang ke atas langit-langit kamarnya dimana sebagian sinar matahari sudah mulai menyebar ke dalam ruangan kamarnya.

Lalu, bola matanya bergulir kearah kanannya dimana jam weker yang terletak di atas nakasnya itu terus berdering nyaring menunggu 'Pemiliknya' menghentikan suara deringan tersebut. Dengan sedikit usaha, tangan kanan remaja itu berusaha mencapai bagian puncak jam wekernya agar dirinya bisa menghentikan deringan dari jam weker tersebut.

 **Ting!**

Dia tersenyum senang ketika tangan kanannya itu bisa menghentikan deringan nyaring dari jam wekernya, bola mata seindah batu safir itu bergulir kembali menatap seonggok tubuh yang membuatnya tak bisa bebas bergerak kemana-mana. Seonggok tubuh itu menindih tubuhnya seolah tubuhnya itu adalah bantalan empuk yang nyaman ditiduri dan pemilik tubuh itu masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Kebiasaan Naruko-nee memang tak bisa berubah ya," gumam remaja pirang itu dengan senyum kecil terkulum di bibirnya. Melihat wajah nyaman milik kakaknya membuatnya tak tega membangunkannya, tetapi mereka juga masih seorang pelajar, mereka sudah harus berada di sekolah sebelum jam 8.

*touch*

*touch*

"Naruko-nee, bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi. Tidak biasanya kau yang terlambat bangun," ucapnya sambil menyentuh salah satu pipi kakak perempuannya itu dengan lembut beberapa kali agar perempuan itu membuka matanya.

"Mmmhh..."

Naruto sendiri sudah menghentikan sentuhannya pada pipi kakaknya itu setelah mendapatkan balasan erangan pelan darinya, dia bisa merasakan kepala sang kakak mulai bergerak diatas dada bidangnya. Jika dilihat-lihat dengan seksama, tingkah kakaknya bangun tidur mirip sekali anak kecil.

"Naru... Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya perempuan itu yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah adiknya yang sudah tersenyum kecil padanya, dia sama sekali tak memperdulikan posisinya sekarang ini.

Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar pertanyaan dari kakaknya "Jam 6.30, Naruko-nee. Sepertinya untuk hari ini, aku yang bangun terlebih dahulu darimu," jawab Naruto dengan tenang dan santai.

"Eh?!"

Kedua kelopak mata Naruko terbelalak sempurna ketika mendapatkan jawaban yang diberikan oleh adiknya, dengan spontan, dia menegakan tubuhnya hingga menduduki perut adiknya. Baru kali ini dirinya terlambat bangun tidur dan biasanya dirinyalah yang membangunkan Naruto, tapi sekarang malah sebaliknya.

"M-maafkan aku, Naru. Aku terlalu nyenyak tidur karena kelelahan, masih untung ada Naru yang membangunkanku," ucap Naruko yang langsung menyadari kesalahannya karena biasanya dirinya sendiri yang melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto barusan.

"Tak apa-apa, Naruko-nee. Aku memakluminya," timpal Naruto yang masih terlihat tenang, tapi penampilan pakaian yang dipakai kakaknya ketika tidur sangat mengganggu matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Pakaian berkain tipis dari dada bagian atas hingga mencapai bagian bokongnya serta ia yakin jika kakaknya itu memakai bra sebagai lapisan dalamnya dan hanya disusul dengan celana dalam berwarna kuning. Itu sangat menarik perhatian menurutnya.

"...Dan, jarang-jarang pula aku melihat wajah Naruko-nee ketika tidur. Terlihat sangat imut menurutku," ucap Naruto yang sebenarnya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kakaknya agar dia tak mengetahui jika dirinya memperhatikan tubuh kakaknya beberapa detik yang lalu.

*blush*

Semburat merah tipis tercipta di kedua pipi milik Naruko ketika mendengar pujian dari adiknya sendiri, biasanya dirinya yang akan memperhatikan wajah Naruto terlebih dahulu sebelum membangunkannya dan tak jarang dirinya sering meraba-raba wajah adiknya itu. Tapi sekarang malah sebaliknya, lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto ketika dirinya tidur tadi?

"B-begitukah menurutmu, Naru?" tanya Naruko dengan nada bicara yang sedikit tergagap, dia terlalu senang mendengar pujian dari adiknya sehingga tak tahu bagaimana mengontrol mulutnya untuk bisa berbicara.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon dan hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, itu memang kenyataan baginya, dia tak bisa menyangkalnya barang sedikitpun. Tapi dirinya tak pernah memikirkan respon yang akan dia dapat setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

 **Grep!**

Naruto sedikit kaget saat sang kakak kembali merebahkan tubuh diatasnya kembali, dia bisa merasakan deru napas sang kakak di leher sebelah kirinya memberikan sensasi merinding dan aneh baginya.

"Jadi, Naru senang tidur bersama kakakmu ini, hm?"

Baru saja ia ingin berbicara, kakaknya sudah melayangkan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu kepadanya. Dia hanya bisa tertawa pelan karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang "Si-siapapun pasti senang bisa tidur bersama kakaknya, tapi k-kita juga harus ingat usia. Kita bukan anak kecil lagi, seharusnya Naruko-nee tidur di kamarmu sendiri," jawab Naruto sedikit tergagap.

"Hmm... Begitukah? Tapi jika aku tidur di kamarku sendiri, aku malah akan kesepian. Setidaknya jika aku tidur disini, aku punya 'Guling Hidup' yang bisa kupeluk sepuasnya," ujar perempuan itu sambil memperhatikan adiknya dengan saling berhadapan wajah, jarak bukanlah sesuatu yang mengganggu baginya.

Naruto ingin sekali menyingkir dari hadapan wajah sang kakak, tapi seperti sudah direncanakan, tubuhnya seolah dikunci oleh tubuh kakaknya agar tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. Bisa dibilang jika kakaknya ini bisa membaca pikiran serta rencana yang ada di dalam otak adiknya.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kesamping agar kakaknya tidak mengetahui jika wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu karena terus diperhatikan kakaknya "Tapi setidaknya berpikirlah dewasa, Naruko-nee 'kan sudah masuk SMA bahkan akan naik ke kelas 2, ya 'kan?" kakaknya ini memang memiliki kepribadian beragam yang bisa membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala.

Kedua tangan halus nan lentik itu mulai terulur kearah wajah Naruto lalu menghadapkan mukanya kembali hingga pandangan mereka saling bertemu, ini semua seolah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-harinya "Meskipun kita ini sudah dewasa, tapi bagiku, Naru tetaplah adik kecil bagiku," ucap sang kakak yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Naruto.

 **Chup~**

Tubuh remaja laki-laki itu langsung menegang ketika merasakan bibirnya sudah ditempeli bibir milik Naruko. Manis, hangat dan nikmat bisa dia rasakan setiap kali bibir kakaknya itu menempel dengan bibirnya, dia bisa merasakan jika bibir kakaknya mulai menghisap bibirnya seolah ingin mengecap rasa dari rongga mulutnya.

Mau tak mau, lidah Naruto mulai bergerak untuk memberikan perlawanan terhadap apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruko. Tapi na'as baginya, benda lunak milik kakaknya juga menyambut perlawanan dari lidahnya. Kedua lidah tak bertulang itu saling membelit dan saling mendorong satu sama lain, seolah mulai menikmati apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Muuccppphh... Mmpppphhnn..."

Lidah yang saling bergelut satu sama lain ditambah dengan saliva yang tercampur membuat suasana kamar itu hanya dipenuhi dengan decakan lidah saja, keduanya sama-sama menikmati sampai-sampai mereka berdua menutup mata untuk mendapatkan sensasi yang lebih.

*touch*

"Mhhhnnn..."

Naruko sedikit melenguh dalam ciumannya saat benda tumpul tiba-tiba saja menyentuh celana dalamnya di bawah sana, seringai kecil tercetak jelas di bibirnya yang sedang menikmati bibir milik Naruto. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya hingga benda keras itu menggesek celana dalamnya dan terus seperti itu.

Dia sangat menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang bahkan dia tak memperdulikan batasan mereka sebagai adik dan kakak, ini memang hubungan terlarang tetapi jantungnya terus berdebar-debar jika berada di dekat adiknya. Dengan kata lain, dia memiliki perasaan kepada adiknya. Bukan layaknya saudara, melainkan sebagai lawan jenisnya.

 **Sret~**

Naruto membangkitkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk di atas ranjangnya sendiri dengan bibirnya yang masih menyatu dengan milik Naruko, kedua tangannya memegang pinggang kakaknya agar pinggul itu tak bisa digerakan kembali. Dengan sangat terpaksa, dia harus melepaskan ciuman panas ini sekarang juga.

"Mmppuaah... N-nee-chan...," panggilnya setelah berhasil melepaskan ciuman panas itu dan menatap Naruko dengan lekat, tak memperdulikan jika wajahnya sudah memerah bak tomat yang sudah masak. Dirinya bahkan tertegun ketika melihat wajah kakaknya yang begitu cantik dengan rona merah di masing-masing pipinya ditambah tatapan matanya yang berubah menjadi sayu seolah menghipnotis dirinya.

'Tidak, tidak!' kepalanya menggeleng pelan berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sempat bersarang di otaknya, dia kembali menatap wajah Naruko yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"S-sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap saja, jika tidak kita bisa terlambat pergi ke sekolah," ucap Naruto yang berhasil mengutarakan perkataannya dengan kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing pundak mulus milik kakaknya menjaga jarak antara tubuh mereka berdua.

"Ara~ Naru sama sekali tak asyik deh, aku 'kan masih mau menikmatinya," ujar Naruko yang mengusap bibirnya yang basah dengan saliva itu menggunakan punggung tangan "...tapi terima kasih atas 'Morning Kiss'nya ya, Naru," sambungnya diiringi senyuman manisnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya ketika melihat reaksi senang sang kakak yang berhasil menciumnya, hembusan napas pelan keluar dari mulutnya, terkadang sifat kekanak-kanakan yang dimiliki kakaknya itu selalu membuatnya menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Meskipun Naruko itu satu tahun lebih tua darinya, sifatnya selalu saja membuat Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

"Naruko-nee, tubuhmu berat sekali, tahu," ujar Naruto agar kakaknya itu menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya dan sangat tak enak juga jika benda mengeras yang ada di dalam celananya terus tertekan tubuh Naruko, dia sebentar lagi bisa merasakan bagaimana masa depannya hancur.

Naruko tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian menopangnya menggunakan lututnya "Lalu Naru ingin sarapan apa pagi ini? Ramen Spesial atau Nee-chan-mu sendiri, ne?" tanya Naruko dengan nada menggoda.

 **Brak!**

Dalam sekejap mata, Naruko baru menyadari jika adiknya itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya setelah dirinya melancarkan godaannya kemudian mulai terkikik karena prilaku Naruto tadi "Sampai kapan kau akan menolaknya, Naru? ," gumamnya sambil memperhatikan pintu kamar mandi yang Naruto tempati sudah tertutup dengan rapat, kemudian dirinya mulai membereskan tempat tidur yang ditempati oleh dirinya dan Naruto.

"Bahkan aroma tubuhnya membuatku sangat nyaman."

 **-0-0-0-**

Namaku Naruto, lebih lengkapnya lagi Namikaze Naruto.

Dan sekarang... aku berada di kamar mandi seolah tempat itu adalah tempat yang aman dari kakakku yang tingkahnya semakin hari semakin ganas saja terhadapku, aku tahu jika Naruko-nee itu sangat sayang padaku tetapi sifat menggodanya itu terkadang sangat menggangguku, tak peduli itu di tempat yang ramai atau sepi seperti tadi.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil menyandarkan punggungku pada pintu kamar mandi yang tentunya sudah kukunci rapat-rapat agar Naruko-nee tidak masuk seenaknya ke dalamnya, tapi setidaknya aku sangat beruntung bisa memiliki kakak seperti Naruko-nee.

Aku menegakan tubuhku dari sandaran pintu yang ada di belakangku itu, kedua tanganku perlahan-lahan membuka kaos putih yang kupakai lalu menggantungkannya tepat digantungan pakaian yang menempel di pintu. Disusul dengan bagian pakaianku yang lainnya hingga tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhku.

Perlahan-lahan kakiku melangkah tepat di bawah shower yang agak jauh dari tempat berdiriku tadi, mungkin dengan sedikit air hangat tubuhku pasti tidak akan kedinginan lagi. Tangan kananku meraih kran shower tersebut lalu memutarnya searah jarum jam, dengan kata lain putaran itu untuk mengeluarkan air hangat.

 **Cres!**

Aku hanya bisa mengehela napas nikmat setelah merasakan air hangat itu membasuh tubuhku yang kedinginan itu, aku bisa merasakan dengan air tersebut suhu tubuhku bisa kembali pada suhu stabilnya. Tentu saja, ini menjadi kenikmatan bagi diriku sendiri.

Selain membuat tubuhku segar, otot-ototku yang sempat kaku karena tidur semalaman mulai mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali. Aku berusaha menikmati apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini, aku hanya bisa mendengar suara gemericik air dan...

"Na~ Ru~..."

*Gyut*

Aku langsung terkesiap di tempat, seluruh tubuhku menegang sempurna bahkan bulu kudukku berdiri seperti saat melihat _jumpscare_ dari film horor yang pernah kulihat. Dua bongkahan kenyal dan berisi menggesek punggung lebarku dengan perlahan, aku yakin mulutku sudah seperti ikan yang kekeringan yang membutuhkan air. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun saat ini.

"Kenapa kau langsung lari tadi? Dan kenapa kau tak mengajak kakakmu ini jika ingin mandi?"

Suara itu...

Tangan putih mulus yang memeluk bagian diafragmaku itu...

"B-bagaimana Naruko-nee... b-bisa masuk kesini? A-aku 'kan su-sudah menguncinya."

Aku mendengar cekikikan pelan dari belakangku, dia pasti menertawakan cara bicaraku yang tergagap itu. Jika aku sudah gugup, malu ataupun takut, itu semua bisa saja terjadi. Aku sebenarnya ingin menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatnya, tapi keberanianku ciut begitu saja setelah mengetahui jika perempuan itu pasti tak memakai sehelai benang apapun di tubuhnya.

"Senang rasanya Naru bertanya seperti itu," jawabnya setelah menyelesaikan tawanya, pelukannya terasa makin erat mendorong benda kenyal itu terhimpit di belakang punggungku tapi aku masih penasaran dengan jawabannya "Aku memiliki tiga kunci cadangan, yang pertama kunci rumah ini, yang kedua kunci kamarmu dan yang ketiga... tentu saja kunci kamar mandimu."

APA?! Apa dia serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Itu sudah berlebihan sekali, menduplikat kunci kamar pribadiku beserta dengan kamar mandinya. Apa yang Naruko-nee inginkan sebenarnya?

"Ternyata Naru sudah besar ya."

Aku hanya bisa tertegun mendengar perkataannya barusan, nada bicaranya sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya "Bahkan tinggi badanmu sudah lebih tinggi daripada tinggi badan kakakmu ini, tubuhmu juga sudah berisi dan penuh otot seperti ini. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan yang dulu."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan dari Naruko-nee yang selanjutnya, dulu aku memiliki kondisi tubuh dari kebalikan dengan pujian yang baru saja Naruko-nee katakan. Tentu saja aku sangat senang mendengarnya, apalagi dari mulut kakakku sendiri.

"Ini juga berkat Naruko-nee yang terus mengurusku dengan begitu baik, memasak masakan yang enak dan juga bergizi untukku. Jadi, aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Nee-chan. Aku sengaja menambah porsi olahragaku dan berlatih bela diri agar aku bisa melindungi Naruko-nee kapanpun dan dimanapun," jelasku.

Sebagai laki-laki, aku juga harus bisa melindungi anggota keluarga yang lainnya meskipun yang kupunya sekarang hanya Naruko-nee saja. Setidaknya hanya itu saja yang bisa kulakukan untuk Nee-chan.

"Benarkah, Naru?"

Kepalaku mengangguk pelan ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruko-nee "Ya, karena hanya Naruko-nee saja yang kumiliki saat ini," jawabku dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Humm..." aku bisa merasakan jika kepala dan helaian rambut milik Naruko-nee menyentuh punggung atasku seperti sedang menikmati posisinya kali ini "Bisakah Naru berjanji satu hal kepada kakakmu ini?" pintanya dengan nada penuh harap.

"Memangnya janji seperti apa?" aku juga sempat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Nee-chan barusan, tapi aku bisa merasakan bagaimana kedua tangannya berpindah ke bahuku lalu memaksaku untuk berbalik badan hingga saling berhadapan dengannya.

"N-nee-chan?!" aku hanya terkesiap merasakan apa yang dilakukannya dan langsung memalingkan wajahku agar tidak langsung melihat tubuhnya yang sempat aku lihat memang tak ditutupi oleh apapun, aku yakin jika wajahku sudah layaknya kepiting rebus yang terlalu matang.

 **Sret!**

Dapat kurasakan kedua tangan putih halus nan lentik itu mendarat di kedua pipiku dimana terdapat tiga goresan tipis disana sambil berusaha mengarahkan wajahku agar menatapnya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang ketika melihat ekspresi serta senyum manis yang terukir di wajahnya saat ini. Itulah yang ingin aku lindungi darinya.

"Bisakah Naru berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil mengusap salah satu pipiku, itu sangat nyaman sekali untukku.

"I-itu sudah pasti, Naruko-nee. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan Nee-chan sampai kapanpun atau apapun yang terjadi nantinya, setidaknya sampai Nee-chan memiliki seseorang untuk menjaga Naruko-nee maka tugasku sebagai adikmu sudah selesai," jawabku yang kuakhiri dengan cengiran lebarku.

Ekspresinya berubah seketika, wajahnya masih terlihat sangat manis walaupun sedang cemberut seperti itu ditambah kedua pipinya yang mengembung seperti balon itu. Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah hingga dia terlihat kesal seperti itu?

"Aku 'kan hanya milik Naru seorang, jadi jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Naru akan tetap menjadi adikku yang paling kusayang dan terus selamanya akan menjagaku, ya 'kan?" ucapnya dengan ekspresinya yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

Aku hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangku dengan tawa hambar keluar dari mulutku "Yah, mungkin seperti itu, Nee-chan."

"Nah, sekarang...," tatapanku padanya berubah menjadi tatapan bingung ketika mendengar perkataannya lalu mengambil botol sabun yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri, salah satu tangannya mengadah dan tangannya yang lain menekan kepala botol tersebut kemudian menuangkannya lumayan banyak diatas telapak tangannya tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling menyabuni? Aku akan menyabuni tubuh Naru dan nanti Naru akan menyabuni tubuhku juga..."

Mulutku hanya bisa ternganga mendengar apa yang baru saja Naruko-nee katakan, kulihat Naruko-nee mulai menyebar-ratakan sabun yang ada di telapak tangannya tepat di seluruh bagian dadanya yang lumayan besar itu. Apa dia serius ingin melakukan semua itu padaku?

"...dan sekarang aku akan menyabuni tubuhmu, tentu saja dengan teknik rahasiaku," ucapnya dengan nada menggoda diiringi salah satu matanya yang berkedip.

Apakah ini akhir dari keperjakaanku? Tak mungkin jika harus hilang karena kakakku sendiri...

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Akhirnya bisa publish juga setelah sekian lama file ini tersimpan di laptop saya...

Maafkan saya kalau dalam chapter permulaan ini sangat sedikit, tapi seperti biasa chapter depan pasti akan saya perpanjang lagi.

Bagaimana dengan ceritanya? Apa menghibur? Apa Incest-nya terasa? Apa Lime-nya masih kurang? Atau apa Naruko-nya kurang agresif? Ya, semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya dan tentu saja memberi saya kritik dan saran untuk ke depannya.

Terima kasih juga telah membaca cerita saya ini, review-nya sangat ditunggu sekali.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brother Complex**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime " **Naruto** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main Cast:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto **x** Naruko **x**?

 **Summary:**

Naruto tak pernah mengetahui jika kakaknya itu memiliki sifat 'Brother Complex' terhadapnya, tapi semakin hari batasan antara kakak dan adik itu seolah diterobos oleh kakaknya. Ditambah Ketua OSIS Tsundere yang diam-diam jatuh hati padanya. Dirinya tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya seterusnya?

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, GaJe, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Lime(?), Lemon(saya pikir-pikir dulu), Incest, Alternative Universe, Slice of Life, Read 'n Review, Not Like It? Please press 'Back' button.

 **Chapter 2**

"Ini tarik kesini... lalu masukan kesini... dan eratkan seperti ini... beginikah?" pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan itu sedikit bingung melihat bayangan dirinya yang sedang memegang dasi merahnya yang sudah terikat di kerah leher bajunya, dia hanya ingin memastikan jika dia sudah menyimpulkan dasi itu dengan benar tapi terlihat sangat aneh menurutnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan simpulnya, simpul itu sangat merepotkan," dia hanya bisa menggerutu pelan sambil berusaha memperbaiki ikatan dasinya tersebut, dia memang pernah belajar cara menyimpulkan dasi tapi karena sudah terlalu lama ia tinggalkan, jadi dia lupa lagi sekarang.

 **Klap!**

"Naru! Apa kamu sudah siap?"

Pemuda itu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dari luar menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalamnya, ditambah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari orang tersebut membuatnya sedikit gelisah "Y-ya, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, Naruko-nee," jawabnya sambil kembali berusaha menyimpulkan dasinya dengan benar.

"Jika Naru tidak bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, seharusnya Naru meminta tolong kepadaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu sebisaku," ucap Naruko dengan kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut kaos kaki hitam yang hampir mencapai pahanya, ditambah seragam sekolah yang membalut tubuhnya saat ini yang juga tentu saja membuat nilai tambah untuk kecantikannya dan dia juga sudah membawa tas yang dijinjing menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi...," Naruto sedikit menggantungkan perkataannya sambil menatap simpul dasi yang sedang dipegangnya kali ini, rasanya dia memang tak bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna seperti dulu "...sepertinya aku melupakan caranya," sambungnya.

"Berbaliklah, Naru," pinta Naruko yang sudah berada tepat di belakang Naruto menunggu pemuda itu melakukan perintahnya sambil meletakan tas yang dibawanya barusan.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali juga, Naruto melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh kakaknya dengan berbalik setengah putaran searah jarum jam dan sekarang dirinya berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan sang kakak yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian seragam sekolah SMA-nya.

"Tak perlu sungkan seperti itu," ujarnya dengan kedua tangannya mulai meraih dasi yang melingkar di leher adiknya lalu melepaskan kembali sampul yang sudah susah payah dibentuk oleh Naruto, kedua tangan terampil itu seolah sangat lihai dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya tak mau menyusahkan Nee-chan saja, aku ingin belajar melakukan sesuatu seperti ini sendirian," balas Naruto sambil memperhatikan bagaimana tangan lihai kakaknya itu menyimpulkan dasinya dengan penuh ketelitian, setidaknya dia bisa belajar dari apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya saat ini.

Naruko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan "Naru sama sekali tak menyusahkan, seorang kakak akan merasa senang jika membantu adiknya yang sedang kesusahan. Lagipula hari ini merupakan hari upacara penerimaan siswa baru, jadi kau harus berpakaian rapi dan bersih," ucapnya yang sudah selesai menyimpulkan dasi itu tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun.

Mata beriris violet itu menatap setiap jengkal tubuh adiknya yang dibalut dengan seragam baru yang diberikan oleh SMA Konoha sebagai tanda bahwa adiknya itu diterima di sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu, dia sangat senang akhirnya bisa satu sekolah dengan adiknya walaupun berbeda tingkatan. Tapi itu bukan masalah serius baginya, selama bisa bersama-sama dengan Naruto apapun tak akan menjadi halangan baginya.

"Naru terlihat sangat gagah dan tampan ketika memakai seragam ini, mirip sekali seperti Tou-chan dulu," sebuah pujian meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis milik Naruko disertai dengan senyuman kecil, siapapun pasti akan senang ketika mendengar pujian tersebut termasuk Naruto sendiri.

Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk salah satu pipinya itu dengan jari telunjuknya, dia tak tahu harus membalas apa atas pujian yang kakaknya berikan, dia hanya bisa memberikan cengiran lebarnya sambil berkata "Naruko-nee juga sangat cantik ketika memakai seragam tersebut, ditambah lagi dengan gaya rambut barumu."

Naruko sengaja sedikit mengubah gaya rambutnya, dia mengikat sebagian rambutnya dengan gaya _twinstail_ dan sebagian lagi ia biarkan tergerai di belakang punggungnya "Jadi, kau suka dengan gaya rambutku yang sekarang?" tanyanya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya, sangat suka," jawab Naruto dengan singkat disertai anggukan kepalanya.

Naruko tersenyum senang ketika mendengar jawaban dari adiknya tersebut "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, Naru. Sekitar 30 menitan lagi upacara pembukaannya akan dimulai, bisa gawat kalau kamu terlambat di hari pertamamu," ajak Naruko sambil mengingatkan.

"Ah, Naruko-nee benar," ucap Naruto yang setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya itu, salah satu tangannya langsung menyambar blazer hijau agak cerah dan tas gendong hitamnya itu dari sandaran kursi di dekat meja belajarnya.

"Naru tak melupakan bekalnya untuk makan siang nanti, 'kan?" tanya Naruko tentang bekal yang ia berikan kepada Naruto setelah sarapan tadi, rencananya mereka memang akan makan siang bersama istirahat nanti.

"Aku tak mungkin lupa, Nee-chan. Aku sudah memasukannya langsung ke dalam tasku," jawab Naruto yang sudah memakai blazernya serta menggendong tas di belakang punggungnya, dia sudah siap untuk berangkat menuju sekolah barunya itu.

Dengan diiringi tawa riangnya, salah satu tangan Naruko langsung menarik tangan adiknya keluar dari kamar tersebut "Ayo!" tentu saja dia sangat senang, berangkat bersama adik tercintanya ini memang sudah impiannya sedari dulu.

...dan mulai hari ini hingga seterusnya, dia akan selalu berangkat bersama dengan adik tercintanya ini.

Sang adik hanya bisa menuruti apa yang diperintahkan dan dilakukan oleh kakaknya saat ini, selama itu membuat kakaknya itu senang, dia tak akan bisa menolaknya namun terkadang kakaknya sering berlebihan saat melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya.

 **-0-0-0-**

SMA Konoha atau bisa disebut juga Konoha Senior High School atau bisa disingkat juga KSHS merupakan sekolah swasta yang terletak di pinggiran kota yang tentunya jauh sekali dari keramaian kota, itu semua bertujuan agar anak-anak yang bersekolah disana bisa merasakan ketenangan saat belajar. KSHS juga sangat terkenal sampai keluar kota karena hampir 90% yang lulus dari KSHS memiliki predikat sangat baik, lulusan tersebut tentunya menjadi tolak ukur bagaimana kualitas sekolah tersebut.

Hari ini memang hari yang sangat penting bagi KSHS dimana hari ini merupakan hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah beberapa minggu lamanya mereka berlibur sekaligus penerimaan darah baru, semangat baru dan bakat baru bagi KSHS. Meskipun KSHS ini merupakan sekolah yang cukup besar tapi mereka juga menerapkan standarisasi agar bisa masuk sekolah tersebut, jadi dari sekian banyak murid yang mendaftar hanya sekitar 85% saja yang dapat masuk.

Dalam radius beberapa meter dari sekolah tersebut, keramaian dari para muridnya sudah dapat dilihat. Mereka semua berbondong-bondong memasuki gerbang besar dimana disana terdapat tulisan 'Upacara Pembukaan Penerimaan Siswa baru', terlihat banyak sekali murid yang memasang ekspresi antusias dan senang ketika melihat sekolah tersebut.

Sekolah terfavorit memang sangat hebat... rata-rata itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka baik murid baru maupun murid lama di sekolah tersebut, dimana duo pirang yang memiliki gender berbeda berjalan saling berdampingan dengan salah satu dari masing-masing tangan mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Tentu saja itu menjadi pemandangan menarik bagi sebagian orang disana...

"Nee-chan?" pemuda itu memanggil perempuan yang sedang menggandeng tangannya itu dengan setengah berbisik, jujur saja dia merasa sangat terganggu dengan beberapa tatapan yang terarah padanya. Di hari pertamanya dia sudah mengundang banyak perhatian dari murid-murid yang ada disana, atau apa ini ada kaitannya dengan sang kakak?

"Apa, Naru?" balas Naruko yang sama sekali sangat tenang walaupun beberapa murid laki-laki disana memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip sama sekali, Naruko memang termasuk salah satu perempuan tercantik di sekolah tersebut dan tentunya menjadi incaran hampir semua murid laki-laki yang ada disana, tapi sekarang di hari pertama masuk dia malah menggandeng seorang laki-laki.

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan jika semua murid yang ada disini sedang memperhatikan kita, aku sangat risih jika dijadikan pusat perhatian," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk salah satu pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, itu semua hanya pengalihan dari rasa gugup yang dirasakannya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga risih dengan tatapan genit dari beberapa perempuan yang ada disana," dari nada bicara bisa dipastikan jika kakaknya itu sangat sebal karena dirinya bisa menyita beberapa perhatian dari murid perempuan yang ada disana dan tentu saja itu bukan tatapan biasa "...tapi tenang saja, selama ada aku disampingmu, tak akan ada satupun perempuan yang akan mendekatimu," sambungnya dengan tautan tangannya yang sudah berubah menjadi rangkulan pada lengan adiknya.

"Ahaha... Nee-chan terlalu posesif," Naruto hanya bisa tertawa hambar mendengar penuturan yang dilontarkan oleh kakaknya serta apa yang dilakukan olehnya, menurutnya itu sangat berlebihan sekali.

Mata beririskan biru langit itu menatap gedung utama yang begitu sangat besar, gedung tersebut dimana kelas berbagai tingkatan, ruang guru dan kepala sekolah, kamar mandi serta kantin berada. Sementara di sekitarnya terdapat beberapa gedung yang ukurannya tidak sebesar gedung utama seperti Gedung Olahraga dan Aula pertemuan yang akan dipakai kali ini.

"Rasanya aku sedang bermimpi sekarang, mana mungkin sekolah sebesar ini menerima murid sepertiku... Aduduh!" dia langsung meringis kesakitan setelah selesai menyelesaikan gumamannya barusan, tatapannya langsung beralih pada sang kakak yang masih merangkul salah satu tangannya yang terasa sangat sakit barusan "Naruko-nee, apa yang kau lakukan? Tanganku sakit tahu," dia ingin sekali mengelus rasa sakit di tangannya, tapi malah terhalang oleh tubuh kakaknya.

"Benarkah? Jadi, itu bukan mimpi, 'kan?"

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari kakaknya, sepertinya Naruko memang mendengar apa yang digumamkannya tadi. Dia kembali menatapkan matanya kearah Naruko yang sudah melepaskan rangkulan pada lengannya itu, dia hanya bisa bernapas lega saat itu terjadi. Dia tak mau bersenggolan dengan benda kenyal itu lebih lama lagi.

"Mau berkeliling dulu sambil melihat-lihat setiap bagian sekolah ini? Atau langsung masuk ke dalam Aula, hm?" tanya Naruko yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan Naruto sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, mereka malah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih daripada adik-kakak.

Naruto sempat berpikir untuk meminta kakaknya itu untuk mengenalkan setiap bagian sekolah ini, tapi dilihat dari waktunya yang sepertinya sudah tak memungkinkan, dia memilih pilihan yang kedua "Sebaiknya kita ke Aula saja, Naruko-nee. Bukankah sebentar lagi upacara pembukaan akan dimulai? Dan juga kita harus memilih kursi untuk duduk nantinya," jawab Naruto dengan diiringi cengiran lebarnya.

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh adiknya itu "Apapun pilihan Naru, aku ikut...," ucapnya yang menyanggupi tanggapan Naruto tadi, sementara salah satu tangannya sudah meraih salah satu tangan milik adiknya lalu menariknya perlahan menuju Aula yang tak jauh dari Gedung Utama sekolah "...Jangan dilepas, atau Naru akan tersesat."

Sang adik hanya bisa mendesah pasrah membiarkan kakaknya itu menarik dirinya menuju Aula, dia bisa merasakan jika tangan sang kakak yang sedang menggenggam tangannya terasa sangat hangat atau itu juga bekerja sebaliknya dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh kakaknya.

'Ternyata menyusahkan juga jika memiliki kakak yang posesif seperti ini... Merepotkan, dattebayo.'

 **-0-0-0-**

"Saya sebagai kepala sekolah dari SMA Konoha ini mengucapkan 'Selamat Datang!' kepada semua murid yang sudah diterima oleh sekolah ini..."

Tsunade Senju...

Wanita dengan paras yang sangat cantik serta tubuhnya yang sangat proporsional bagi wanita seusianya itu merupakan Kepala Sekolah KSHS. Menurut rumor yang beredar di sekolah ini, beliau memang terlihat awet muda, entah apa rahasianya tapi orang-orang yakin jika usianya sudah melebihi kepala empat. Beliau juga guru yang sangat tegas serta termasuk guru _top-killer_.

Konon murid yang berurusan dengan beliau pasti tak akan pernah kembali lagi ―Kurasa itu sangat berlebihan.

Ruangan Aula KSHS yang sangat luas ini terlihat sangat penuh karena diisi hampir 500 orang lebih murid dari berbagai tingkatan dan semuanya duduk dikelompokan menurut tingkatan tersebut, dengan begitu aku bisa memperkirakan jika murid tingkat pertama lebih banyak daripada murid tingkat dua ataupun tiga.

Mataku yang sedari tadi terpaku pada pidato penyambutan dari Kepala Sekolah tersebut mulai teralihkan pada deretan kursi dimana murid tingkat dua berada, aku hanya bisa menahan tawa di dalam mulutku. Saat ini, Naruko-nee hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya yang berisi itu disertai ekspresi kesal dan sebal yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin mencubit gemas pipi itu.

Karena pemisahan tempat duduk berdasarkan tingkatan tersebut membuat Naruko-nee sendiri tak bisa duduk di dekatku, rasanya aku memang ingin tertawa sekarang juga tapi tetap tak bisa, selain aku tak tega menertawakan kakakku sendiri, juga dilarang gaduh di Aula ini.

"...Dan sekarang, sambutan dari Ketua OSIS..."

Pandanganku kembali terfokus ke depan dimana sepertinya sang kepala sekolah sudah menyudahi sambutannya beberapa menit selagi diriku memperhatikan Naruko-nee, sepertinya orang yang menjadi ketua OSIS ini akan menyampaikan sambutannya juga. Itu suatu hal yang wajar menurutku dalam upacara pembukaan.

Kedua mataku terpaku pada seorang perempuan yang sudah memasuki panggung kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati podium, jadi Ketua OSIS dari KSHS adalah seorang perempuan? Memang tak mengganggu sih sebenarnya, tetapi kurasa akan lebih cocok jika Ketua OSIS itu dipegang oleh laki-laki.

Kedua mata beririskan batu ruby yang terhalang kacamata berlensa berbentuk persegi panjang itu menatap lurus ke depan dimana para murid berada, rambut merah agak kejinggaan yang dikuncir kuda itu terurai di belakang punggungnya, tubuh proporsional yang dibalut dengan seragam KSHS dengan _bandage_ OSIS yang membelit bagian ujung lengan seragamnya, dan dilihat dari kejauhan pun perempuan itu memang pantas ditunjuk sebagai Ketua OSIS.

"Selamat Pagi, semua murid SMA Konoha. Namaku Kyuubi Senju yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS disini menyambut hangat kepada kalian murid yang baru saja diterima oleh SMA Konoha ini, kalian adalah orang yang sangat beruntung masuk ke sekolah ini."

Aku hanya bisa membenarkan perkataan Ketua OSIS itu dalam hati, diriku bisa duduk di Aula SMA Konoha ini merupakan suatu keberuntungan tapi itu juga tak lepas dari kerja kerasku yang dibantu oleh Naruko-nee agar bisa masuk SMA unggulan ini. Ada yang sedikit mengganjal di kepalaku, apa Ketua OSIS itu memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan dengan Kepala Sekolah? Dan kenapa juga namanya aneh seperti itu?

"...Karena kalian sudah masuk ke dalam lingkungan SMA Konoha maka kalian juga memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga nama baik sekolah ini, SMA Konoha juga memiliki peraturan yang sangat ketat untuk dipatuhi. Sekali saja kalian melanggar, maka aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan dan langsung memberi sanksi bagi pelanggar tersebut. Tapi jika ada pelanggaran berat yang dilakukan, maka pihak sekolah sendiri yang akan menanganinya..."

Aku bisa mendengarkan bahwa sebagian besar dari perkataan itu adalah peringatan kepada murid baru sepertiku untuk mematuhi peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh pihak sekolah, sepertinya Ketua OSIS ini memang menjunjung tinggi peraturan SMA Konoha ini. Mungkin ini salah satu alasannya kenapa dia menjadi Ketua OSIS? Selain dia itu memiliki hubungan dengan Kepala sekolah, dia juga sama tegas dan kerasnya seperti Kepala Sekolah. Sepertinya diatur oleh dua makhluk merepotkan yang tegas nan keras membuat sekolah ini akan nyaman.

"...sekali lagi, selamat datang di SMA Konoha. Sekian dari saya."

 **Plok! Plok! Plok!**

Ruangan Aula yang sangat luas itu langsung gaduh dengan riuh tepuk tangan dari hampir seluruh murid yang ada disana sebagai apresiasi atas apa yang disampaikan olehnya, aku juga turut ikut serta dalam riuhan tepuk tangan tersebut.

'Eh...?!'

Tubuhku terasa sedikit membeku setelah iris merah seperti batu ruby itu berpapasan dengan tatapanku sebelum dirinya benar-benar menjauhi podium tempatnya berpidato, tapi aku juga tidak terlalu percaya diri kalau dia memang menatap kearahku dan aku juga dapat menangkap artian tatapan itu bahwa 'Jangan macam-macam di sekolah ini.'

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung setelahnya, semoga itu memang bukan masalah bagiku. Dengan ditutupnya pidato dari Ketua OSIS tersebut berarti upacara pembukaan ini sudah berakhir, kemungkinan selanjutnya adalah pembagian kelas.

Gugup? Tentu saja, memasuki kelas baru berarti akan ada orang-orang baru di dalamnya dan itu juga pertanda bahwa akan ada jalinan pertemanan baru disana. Orang sepertiku terkadang sangat kikuk jika harus berinteraksi dengan orang baru, tapi kurasa tingkatan SMA akan lebih mudah mengenal satu sama lain.

Satu per satu murid yang ada disana mulai berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari Aula pertemuan tersebut, hanya satu tempat yang mereka tuju saat ini yaitu papan pengumuman yang pastinya menunjukan di kelas mana nama mereka diletakan. Yah, aku juga sebenarnya sudah tak sabar dimana kelasku berada nantinya.

"Naru~?"

Kepalaku langsung menoleh kearah asal suara yang memanggil namaku barusan dan kulihat Naruko-nee berlari kecil kearah tempat diriku duduk, dengan segera diriku juga bangun dari kursi yang kududuki sambil menggendong tasku. Suasana Aula tersebut juga sudah mulai sepi ditinggalkan oleh murid-murid yang mengisinya tadi.

"Ada apa, Naruko-nee?" tanyaku padanya setelah dirinya berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Emm... Itu... Begini..."

Ada apa dengannya? Dia seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadaku tapi dia tak berani untuk mengatakannya membuat ekspresi malu-malu yang membuat siapa saja luluh di hadapannya, ini memang –sangat- aneh. Biasanya juga dia bisa langsung mengatakannya.

"Emm... bagaimana... kalau..."

"Kalau?" tanyaku yang ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya, jika terpenggal-penggal seperti ini aku juga tak tahu arah pembicaraannya kemana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama saat jam istirahat nanti?"

Aku hanya bisa berkedip beberapa kali sebelum bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakannya barusan, tawa pelan keluar dari mulutku membuat perempuan yang ada di hadapanku ini memasang ekspresi kesalnya karena reaksiku ini.

"Mou~... Kenapa Naru malah tertawa?" tanya Naruko-nee dengan nada kesal.

"Tak ada kok, Nee-chan. Hanya lucu saja, kenapa Nee-chan harus berekspresi malu-malu seperti itu hanya untuk memintaku makan siang bersama? Itu sangat aneh, kau tahu," akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi tertahan di mulutku.

"Aku hanya ingin berekspresi layaknya siswi biasanya ketika mengajak seseorang makan siang, tapi malah ditertawakan. Dasar Naru jahat!" ucap Naruko-nee yang sepertinya ngambek karena ditertawakan olehku, aku hanya menertawakan keanehannya saja bukan ajakan darinya.

"Aku minta maaf kalau begitu, Naruko-nee. Dan aku juga tak mungkin menolak permintaan dari kakakku sendiri, jadi dimana kita bertemu nanti siang?" tanyaku padanya agar dia yang menentukan dimana kita bertemu walaupun aku belum tahu setiap bagian dari sekolah ini.

Dia hanya tersenyum senang menanggapi pertanyaanku tadi lalu salah satu tangannya sudah meraih tangan kananku dan menariknya perlahan menuju pintu keluar Aula sambil berkata "Sebelum itu, kita harus tahu dimana kelasmu, Naru. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menjemputmu untuk makan siang... setiap hari."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu dijemput, Nee-chan," protesku, agak memalukan juga sebenarnya.

"Hmm... jangan menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang seorang kakak, Naru 'kan belum tahu betul tentang sekolah ini. Kalau nanti kesasar, gimana?"

"Tapi tak perlu sampai dijemput juga, tinggal atur tempat ketemunya."

"Turuti atau aku tak akan memasakanmu Ramen Spesial lagi."

Aku meringis pelan mendengar ancaman yang keluar dari mulut kakakku itu, mau tak mau aku harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan olehnya daripada tidak dibuatkan Ramen Spesial yang rasanya tiada tara itu "B-baiklah, aku menurut saja."

"Nah, itu namanya adik yang baik," ucapnya diiringi cekikikan pelan seolah sedang menertawakanku. Aku tahu, dia ingin membalas apa yang kulakukan tadi.

Sambil berjalan menuju papan pengumuman yang letaknya berada di luar gedung utama, kami terus berbicara satu sama lain bahkan sambil tertawa. Kurasa tiga tahun bersekolah disini tak akan membuatku bosan karena Naruko-nee yang selalu ada di sampingku... dan aku juga tak akan pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan yang hangat ini...

...Naruko-nee merupakan satu-satunya orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku dan aku tak akan pernah membuatnya kecewa dengan apapun yang terjadi nantinya.

[ **To Be Continued** ]

Maaf jika updatenya kelamaan, soalnya kemarin-kemarin sempet ada urusan jadi gak bisa ditinggalin dan baru sekarang bisa nerusin.

Bagaimana dengan chapter sekarang? Apa ada masalah jika saya masukan Fem!Kyuubi kesana? Rasanya kayak nostalgia kalau baca pair kesayangan, tinggalkan saja direview jika ada sesuatu.

Untuk cerita saya yang lain belum bisa dilanjutkan karena kapasitas ide imajinasi saya lagi sedikit, jadi perlu waktu yang lama untuk mengumpulkannya lagi. Saya juga kadang males buka laptop karena setiap kali pulang pasti langsung istirahat (dibaca: tidur)

Sekian dari saya, jangan sungkan-sungkan memberi saya kritik atau saran. Itu juga sangat membantu bagi saya...

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya ini...


End file.
